I Need You (A Zendaya and Val fic)
by shadowsinthesunshine
Summary: Zendaya calls Maks and val when something bad happens- she is abused by her boyfriend. But will they answer in time to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Zendayas POV

Zendaya, tears in her eyes dialed Val and Maks number for a three way call.  
"Hey it's Val and Maks."  
"Um hey guys-"  
"We're busy and can't come to the phone right now. Try again later! Leave a message too!"  
Later. I didn't want to do it later. I needed them now. I touched the fresh cut on my arm. It still burns.  
*FLASHBACK*  
"You are awful! You are the worst girlfriend I've ever had! You deserve everything I do to you!'  
"No I dont," I cried.  
"Did you argue with me? Well you'll get something from that wont you?"  
"Please," I begged.  
Greg pulled out his pocket knife. He clicked it open.  
"Are you sorry you argued with me?"  
No. "Yes."  
"Liar!" He yelled and drug the knife on my arm about an inch.  
I watched in horror as the blood dripped down my arm. He'd hit me, kicked me, and yelled at me, but never this.  
*End of Flashback*  
"Um hey guys," I sniffed. "I just, I forgot when our next rehearsal was val. Yeah that's it. Um. And I just. I just need to talk. Are you guys busy tonight? We could go get pizza or something? Well I love you. Bye."


	2. Busy

Val's POV

I glance down at my phone. I see I have a message from my Little Z. I wish I could check it, but I'm at a very "important" meeting. I'm not even supposed to have my phone. I click ok so my phone will stop vibrating. Ill just have to call her back later.

(2 days later)

Zendayas POV

Val still hasn't called back. I guess he doesn't care. I thought he said he has my back? I guess that all meant nothing.

My phone vibrated. Excitement filled me with the possibility it was val. But when I looked down I saw the name Greg pop up.

I sighed and clicked on the "View Text" button.

Greg- Pizza. Now. Look nice. I'm coming over to get you right now.

Zendaya- I don't feel so good. Rain check? :)

Greg- don't care. You're lying anyways. You don't want to be seen with me. Too bad. Go cry in a corner. Just don't mess up your makeup. Can't let someone like you ruin my rep.

Zendaya- ill be ready when you get here.

I groan and throw my phone across the room. I get up and walk to my closet. I pick out my favorite outfit- a suit top with shorts- then hang it back up. Instead I grab my shimmery black skirt and blue lace shirt. I know what happened last time.

*Flashback*

I look down at my perfectly ironed shorts and suit top and smile. I'm sure Greg would love this outfit. I applied my makeup- light blue eyeshadow, blush, mascara, and some glossy lipstick. I pulled my hair into a sleek ponytail. I had to admit, I looked good.

I took a pic and sent it to val.

"Now why can't I wear this to dance in? It's so comfy! ;)"

I immediately received a reply.

"I'll look into it. You look absolutely beautiful Daya :)"

I smiled. Now I knew Greg would love it.

I heard a honking from outside. And looked out my window. Greg was sitting in his car in my driveway.

I ran down the stairs in my chucks and flew out the door. I smiled at him as I got into the car.

"Hi gr-"

"What are you wearing?"

"I-um- it's my favo-"

"Don't care. You look awful in it. How do you think people will view me if my girl is dressed like that?"

"I- um- I'm sor-"

"Shut up. What is this all over your face? You think makeup is going to fix you? It'll take more than that."

He rubbed off my red lipstick with my new white undershirt. It left a stain.

"And what is with this hair? Are you trying to embarrass me?! Just go change. Change everything."

"But I-"

"Did I ask for your opinion? Go. Now," he warned.

"Okay," I said.

*End of Flashback*

Wouldn't want that to happen again. But deep down, I knew it would happen no matter what I wore.


	3. Remembering

Val's POV

I walked out of my apartment to go grab some pizza.

Pizza.

That reminds me I never listened to Z's voicemail! Oh I bet I'm in the doghouse now!

I pull out my phone and listen.

My heart drops.

She sounds upset. She sounds- gone.

Worried, I press "Call Back" on my phone.

"Hey this is Zendaya! I can't make it to the phone right now so leave a message!"

Well, I guess I would just try later.

Zendayas POV

I walked out of my house at the sound of a honking car.

"Will you hurry?! We don't have all day!"

I frowned, looked down, and ran to the car. I opened the door and got in. Before I had even shut the door Greg put the car in reverse and pressed down quickly on the gas.

"Hi greg," I said.

"Did I say hi to you?"

"No I just wanted to- never mind."

"Stupid girl."

This would be a long date.

Val's POV

I walk into Pizza Central. I sit at the center table, zendayas favorite spot. I can't stop thinking about her. About how I feel about her.

Stop it val, I say to myself.

The door dings and I feel the instinct to look up.

Zendaya walked in, head down, behind some kid. Ok guy, but compared to me he's a kid.

I want to yell at Z and say hi, I was relieved she was ok. But something tells me she isn't. So I sit and watch.

She pulls out a chair and as she is about to sit in it, the kid sits. He says, "what? You were gonna sit here? Too bad."

My blood boils.

"Sorry," she mumbles.

Sorry? Why's she sorry?

The waitress comes over and asks them what they would like to drink.

"Water for her and Dr. Pepper for me beautiful."

Z looked down.

"Now why can't you be as pretty as her," the kid asked as the waitress walked off.

"I don't know."

I was almost ready to get up. No one talks to my Little Z like that.

The waitress returned with their drinks. When she walked away, zendaya got up to say she was going to the restroom. As she turned she hit the table, sending the kids drink onto his lap.

Zendaya turned. "Oh my god greg! I'm do sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Shut up you stupid girl!"

He grabbed her by the wrist. She winced. This was getting out of control. I got up.

"You ruined the whole night! We're leaving!"

Not without hearing from me first, I thought as I walked towards the door.

"Sir? Would you like to order?" A petite waitress said batting her eyes at me.

"No thanks," I smiled.

And I walked out the door.

Zendayas POV

Greg pulled me by the wrist to the side of the building no one could see.

"I'm sorry gre-"

"Don't you dare say my name. You don't deserve that privilege. But you do deserve this."

He raised his hand into a fist and punched me in the stomach. I fell to the ground. Then he kicked me.

"You deserve this! You are worthless!"

"Zendaya!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

Val.

I smiled before it all turned black.


	4. Lessons

Val's POV  
"Zendaya!"  
I saw as she looked at me, smiled, and then lost consciousness.  
I turned to Greg.  
"Who are you!?"  
"I'm her boyfriend, old man."  
"Old man? Ill show you what an old man can do! I'm going to kill you!" I said as I lunged at him.  
My fist connected with his jaw. I threw him to to the ground. As I was about to swing at him again, I heard a soft voice whisper,"Val. Please don't honey."  
I turned.  
"Oh god zendaya," I said as I rushed to her. I picked her up, with the backs of her knees in one arm and the back of her neck laying on the other.  
She was so light.  
"Sweetie," I said to her. "Why do you let people do this to you?"  
"I love you Val."  
Huh? That was sudden.  
"What Z?"  
Did she know I felt that way too?  
"I wish I could have you. But until I'm eighteen, I know you won't have it. Scumbags like him just fill up the time. "  
"Z. I love you too."  
"What?" She exclaimed.  
"You've had me since the day I met you."

Zendayas POV  
I was laying on Val's couch in the apartment he and Maks share.  
I was almost asleep when I heard the door slam.  
"Val! Val! Brother! I had the most fun today! You should have came to the clubs with me instead of chasin after that gir-"  
"Hello Maks."  
He seemed a little drunk. Okay. More than a little.  
"Zendaaaaaayaaa! Hey hey! It's my little Z! Did I eva tell you how much I love you little z?"  
I stared at him.  
"As a sister of course," he continued to ramble.  
"Would you let the girl get some sleep," Val said as e walked into the room.  
"Ah ah it's val! Vally Wally. Aren't you just a little rooomantiiic," Maks slurred.  
I giggled. I loved watching them tease each other.  
I looked down at my wrist. Val had to bandage it because of how tightly Greg had held it.  
I watched the two brothers fight as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Greg's POV  
I had watched as val carried Zendaya away.  
Little did they know I followed them.  
Now that I know where zendaya will be staying, I can get my revenge.  
Sweet. Sweet. Revenge.

Thoughts?


	5. Plans

Val's POV

I sat on my recliner, watching zendaya sleep. She had a small smirk on her face. Though I tried to stop them, my eyes drifted down to the bandage on her wrist.

My eyes narrowed. I should have left more of a mark on that boy. Worthless scum.

Zendaya moved. She blinked a few times and slowly sat up. Her eyes widened as she looked around until her eyes landed on me.

She sent me a killer smile.

"Hi Val!" She said.

I chuckled and ran my hand through her tangly hair.

"Good morning Zendayachka."

She smiled at my use of her nickname.

"Zendaya, would you mind staying with Maks and I for a little while?"

She shook her head.

"I need to go get my stuff from my house."

I smiled at her. "Already taken care of."

At her questioning glance I said, "Bella brought it over. She was sure you'd say yes."

"Well she was right. I just wish I had told you about him sooner. "

"Me too. But that's in the past. He will never hurt you again. I promise."

Greg's POV

"Don't make promises you can't keep Val," I said to myself as I stood outside the window, watching my Zendaya hug and kiss that old man.

I lifted my phone up and took a picture.

A grin spread across my face as I walked back to my car.

Thoughts?


	6. Hurt

Zendayas POV

I lay on the bed in the guest room wide awake. Considering the time, I should be fast asleep, but my wrist is throbbing so much I can't fall asleep. I would tell Val, but I don't want to worry him. I'm sure he deals with a lot of pain and doesn't tell me.

I rise up, slide my feet into my house shoes, and tip toe into the kitchen. I rub my wrist, trying to dull the pain.

I walk to the counter and grab my water bottle. Right when I slide it into the air, I find that my wrist has no strength and it falls to the ground.

I stare at my wrist. I wiggle my fingers. Okay, so that confirms that my hand isn't broken. But my wrist?

I slowly bring a shaking finger to my wrist. I pull off the bandage in one quick movement, and gasp at my wrist.

It was black and purple all the way around. I saw where it was broken. That was not there when Val put on the bandage, so I must have just broken it the rest of the way when I tried to lift the bottle.

Shoot. Tears leaked from my eyes while I massaged around the sides of my wrist.

I really didn't want to worry him.

Maybe it wasn't really broken, maybe I was just so tired I had imagined it. Yeah, that sounds like me.

I get up to go back to my bed and try to get some rest. As I rise, my feet slip on some water that I had not seen come out of the bottle. Since my legs were weak due to lack of sleep and all the events of the day, I fell head first to the ground.

Instinctively I put my hands out in front of me to catch my fall.

Unfortunately, my wrist caught all of my weight.

Well, if it wasn't broken before it definitely was now.

I screamed from the intense pain. I tried to swallow my screams, but I couldn't. I was lying on my stomach face-down, with my wrist laid out in front of me.

I press my face into the cold tile, and I feel that my face is wet with tears.

I try to lift up, but I am somehow too weak.

I realize that I'm still screaming. Why hasn't Maks or Val heard me yet?

"Val! Val! Please h-help me!"

I wait, and there is nothing.

"Maks? Maks! I need help! I- I can't get up! Please!"

Still nothing.

My wrist hurt so badly.

Suddenly, I heard the door open. I also heard Val and Maks's hushed voices.

"Shhh. Zendaya is sleeping," Val whispered.

"Val, I know. But thanks for still coming out on the balcony to talk with me."

"Come on bro. We do it every week. I look forward to it."

I hear val hit Maks on the back.

I whimpered. "Help," I said softly. "Help m-me!" I yelled for them.

"Zendaya? Where are you!?" I heard Val yell. I heard their footsteps follow the direction of my voice.

"Oh god! Zendaya! What happened?" Maks exclaimed.

"M-my wrist," I sobbed. "I f-fell. I think it's broken.

I felt Val's warm hand roll me onto my back. His eyes were clouded with worry and fear.

He gently lifted my arm up to him and looked at my wrist. I saw that it was bleeding.

"Maks. The bone- it looks like it punctured the skin when it broke."

Maks bent down to look. "We will have to take her to the hospital."

With that Val kissed me on my forehead, lifted me up, and carried me bridal style to their car.

Thoughts?


End file.
